Cat Fight
by ArtOFAnime
Summary: Summary: The Lord of the Western Lands, powerful, pretty, and calm. He has a ward, Rin, who always happy. One day, a new rival, Sara, comes along to win Sesshomaru’s heart. Who will win? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cat Fight**

**By: ArtOFAnime**

**Disclaimer: No…No…No… Me no own Inuyasha…. I wish I own Sesshomaru though!**

**Summary: The Lord of the Western Lands, powerful, pretty, and calm. He has a ward, Rin, who always happy. One day, a new rival, Sara, comes along to win Sesshomaru's heart. Who will win? Read and find out!**

**Prologue**

Naraku was defeated, and without anyone to fight, Sesshomaru and his gang traveled back to his palace to train and prepare for the next adventure, whatever that was. It has been 13 years since Rin found Sesshomaru lying in the woods. Now she was a woman of 20. In the past years, Jaken had taught her how to read, write, and do math at Sesshomaru's castle. Every day, Rin would brighten up the castle with her happiness and laughter. It even softened Sesshomaru's heart a little. Day, by day, Sesshomaru's heart melted little by little. All the servants enjoyed Rin's company, and even Jaken was admitting to himself that Rin wasn't a 'Stupid human girl'.

**New Friends?**

At the moment, Rin was sitting outside in the garden, taking a break from her studies. She remembered when she was little; she would always pick flowers for her Lord Sesshomaru. Ever since, Rin has always enjoyed the company of flowers. She then saw Sesshomaru walk up to her in all his grace. Rin often wondered how Sesshomaru could be so graceful, even when he was fighting.

"Rin"

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama"

"We will be having guests in the next few weeks. They are here to discuss the alliance father made with them years ago. The alliance is growing weak, so we are going to renew it. I will expect you to behave properly. He, unfortunately, is bringing his entire family, so you better respect all of them." Said Sesshomaru.

"I will Sesshomaru-Sama. Are they demon or human? May I ask what their names are?" Replied a curious Rin.

"Demon of course; how could humans rule these lands. Their names are Lord Kitsune and Lady Aino. They have a daughter, Sara, and a son, Midachi. Kitsune is the Lord of the Southern lands. Their castle is on top of Asano Hill. The monument of the great music goddess.

Sesshomaru walked away leaving Rin to absorb all this. 'Yay! He has a daughter and son I would be friends with.'

The next day, Rin is walking in Sesshomaru's private woods when she saw her best friend, Kagome with her 'boyfriend', Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Rin called.

"Rin!" Kagome called back. They both gave each other a big hug. Inuyasha stared at both of them thinking 'How is seeing each other so exciting?'

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Asked Kagome.

"Umm….Just taking a walk" Rin herself didn't even know why she was walking in the woods.

"Oh…Anyway, Inuyasha is on his way to see Sesshomaru about something he wouldn't tell me." Kagome said looking towards Inuyasha.

"Oh! I would love it if Sesshomaru-Sama let you guys stay for a while at the Castle….If you want to that is." Rin said.

"Yeah! That would be very nice. Living in luxury……..yeah…" Replied Kagome.

"Hey! Don't get any ideas. Don't expect me to stay there. I can't even stand Sesshomaru anywhere near me for even an hour! Don't even think about a few DAYS!" Said an angry Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"Well….Sesshomaru-Sama has to say yes first. That's more important. I may be able to help with that." Rin said grinning.

"Yes! I never stayed in a castle before." Kagome said while ignoring the remark make by Inuyasha a few seconds ago.

"I give up…" Said a disappointed Inuyasha. After that, the three of them walked back to the castle. Kagome and Rin talking in front, while Inuyasha was again, ignored and followed from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

"What?" Exploded Sesshomaru. He was not going to let Inuyasha stay in HIS castle, just because Rin wanted to 'catch up' with his mate.

"Please! Just for a few days… They will stay away from your sight if you don't want to see them. Please! I just want to catch up with Kagome; we haven't seen each other in so long! Please Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin begged him while giving him the 'I'm so innocent face'.

"…."

"Please…." Rin asked with a little sadness in her face.

"FINE! Just keep him…no, both of them, out of my sight." Answered an annoyed Sesshomaru. These past years, it was beginning to get very hard to say 'no' to Rin. He wondered why for so long, but still couldn't get it.

"Thank You!" Rin restrained herself from hugging him. In the past few years, Rin realized emotions she never felt when she was a child. Every time she and Sesshomaru talked seriously, her face would go red by just looking at him. To her, he looked liked the most beautiful and powerful demon in the world. But when she started to stare, Sesshomaru would just give her his famous 'What?' look. Sometimes she wished she was a child again so she didn't have to deal with these crazy emotions.

After2 Days

Rin was happy that Sesshomaru had let Kagome and Inuyasha stay. Those two were a very funny pair. They would fight over the simplest things. The castle was much livelier after they arrived. Even the servants enjoyed their company. Jaken, on the other hand, was following suit with Sesshomaru. Every time the trio saw him, he gave them an annoyed look, which cracked Kagome and Rin up. They didn't even know what was so funny, but they laughed.

"Rin! Lord Kitsune is here! Dress yourself properly. And the human and hanyou should do the same!" Jaken announced.

"Oh! They are here already?" Rin asked surprised.

"Rin, what's going on?" asked Kagome.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you." Rin said. So she told them everything Sesshomaru said to her a few days ago.

"Well then, we should get dressed right away!" Kagome said.

"Lets go!" Rin said.

"Hey what about me?" Said an angry Inuyasha.

"I think you will be fine like that" Rin replied.

So while Rin and Kagome got changed, Inuyasha wondered aimlessly around the castle. Finally, Rin and Kagome were done. Rin was dressed in a red kimono with gold symbols embroidered around the rims; with a gold obi. Her hair was tied back in a half-ponytail and had a red flower on top. Kagome was dressed in a light green kimono with darker green flowers on it; tied with a dark green obi. A light green flower was placed on the side of head. They all walked down to the main hall to meet their guests.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Kind Introduction?**

"Rin, come here." Ordered Sesshomaru. Rin walked as lady like as she could towards Sesshomaru. "Lord Kitsune, this is Rin." As Sesshomaru pointed to Rin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rin bowed.

"Ahh! So this is Sesshomaru's 'young' ward. Not so young anymore huh? Well it's also a pleasure to meet you Rin." Lord Kitsune bowed back. "Rin, this is my lovely wife, Aino; my daughter Sara; and my son Midachi." Rin bowed to all of them. While being introduced, Sara gave Rin a funny look. It looked very, very mischievous. On the other hand, Midachi gave Kagome a wink, which earned a growl from Inuyasha.

"This is my hanyou half-brother, Inuyasha and his human mate, Kagome." Said Sesshomaru while giving both of them a weird glare.

"It's a pleasure." Said Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time while bowing. Inuyasha was trying hard not to growl, for he didn't like the politeness in the air.

"Nice to meet you also. I heard a lot about you Inuyasha." Lord Kitsune replied.

"Dinner is ready my lord." Jaken said waddling in from the dinner.

Everybody walked in the dinning room, and got seated. The dinning room itself looked like an ancient cathedral. The ceiling was very high, and the tall windows were covered with scarlet drapes. There was a magnificent chandelier hanging in the center of the room. The table had exactly enough seats to seat everyone, which seemed a bit mysterious in a way.

Lord Sesshomaru sat at the end, with Lord Kitsune sitting on the other end. Sara sat on one side of Sesshomaru, while Rin sat on the other. Kagome sat next to Rin, and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. Midachi sat across from Kagome and next to his sister. All throughout the dinner, Midachi and Inuyasha kept exchanging death glares, while Sara and Rin were doing the same thing.

After dinner, they all retired into the lounge room. It had a giant fireplace in the center which made the whole room very cozy. Lord Kitsune was talking to one of Sesshomaru's oldest advisors, Hakune in one of the corners.

"Yes, he should start thinking about a mate soon…." Rin heard Hakune say.

"Sara would be great for him, she is a great musician, and has suitors come from all over the land to make her their mate. So far, she has rejected all of them. She has all the features of a woman that men can't ignore." Lord Kitsune replied.

"What do you think about that human girl?" Hakune whispered. Rin, fortunately had perfect hearing, and still could hear every word.

"She is just Sesshomaru's ward. There is no way she can beat Sara. I heard she was just and orphan, a normal village girl, a HUMAN who relied on Sesshomaru for protection. I'm surprised Sesshomaru didn't leave her in a village yet. Heh, Sara is a graceful woman in court and she has been trained to defend herself properly. That Rin girl probably couldn't even kill an ant." But Lord Kitsune was VERY wrong. Rin had been taught to handle a sword, shoot a bow and arrow, and had learned hand-to-hand combat. Even Sesshomaru hinted that she was very good once in a while. 'There is no way I'm going to let Sara get Sesshomaru. I may not be as pretty as her, but I did know Sesshomaru-Sama way longer than she has. I may be a human, but Sesshomaru-Sama HAS let me travel with him for so long. He couldn't hate me….I'm not weak, I'm as smart as any girl, what makes me so different from Sara? Well...Just the fact she is a demon and she can play an instrument… But Sesshomaru-Sama hates humans!' Now Rin was starting to doubt herself. 'Sesshomaru-Sama will probably choose a demon over a human….What am I thinking? He will choose Sara….'

Thinking about all these things was making Rin get a headache.

"Rin! Are you okay!" Kagome asked while Rin walked right into her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you…" Rin replied.

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" Asked a concerned Kagome.

"No I'm fine…. I'm just tired. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight" Replied Rin walking to her room.

"Um… Well… Okay… Goodnight…" Kagome knew something was wrong, but she knew Rin wouldn't tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesshomaru**

_You will never have Sesshomaru! He is mine, I will be his mate, I will be the Lady of the Western Lands, and I will bear him a YOUKAI… not hanyou, but a YOUKAI heir. You will never have Sesshomaru… never… never………_

"Ahh!" Rin woke up screaming and covered in sweat in the middle of the night. 'Uh Oh… I hope I didn't wake anybody.'

"Rin" Said an all so familiar voice.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! I'm sorry I woke you up." Rin's face was starting to redden again; but then the thought of the conversation between Lord Kitsune and Hakune made Rin backup a little.

"What's wrong Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with his placid expression as he took a seat next to her on her bed.

"N-Nothing Sesshomaru-Sama." Rin was beginning to fell a bit scared around him.

"Rin."

"It's nothing, really. I just had a bad dream that all." Replied Rin.

"Tell me" Sesshomaru stated. Rin normally didn't have these nightmares. Something was defiantly wrong. She had gone to bed early last light because of a 'headache'.

"Nothing big Sesshomaru-Sama. It was-" Rin got cut off by Sesshomaru.

"That was an order Rin." Sesshomaru said. Now Rin was trapped. 'Should I just make something up? Yeah….Good idea'

"Um… I was running… it was pitch black… then I started falling… and I landed in a pile of ants…" Rin quickly made this up, hoping that Sesshomaru didn't see past her cover. She quickly looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Go back to sleep Rin" Ordered Sesshomaru as he walked towards the door.

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama" Rin replied.

The Next Morning

"How are you feeling Rin?" Asked Kagome during breakfast.

"Fine." Rin replied. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah Rin?" Kagome answered.

"You have been my friend for so long… Can I talk to you about something after breakfast?" Asked Rin quietly.

"Sure" Replied Kagome.

"Sesshomaru? Why don't you and Sara go for a walk in the back garden. You two need to get to know each other better" Lord Kitsune suggested, a grin forming on his face.

"Yes, that would be a great idea!" Lady Aino added, a grin also forming on her face.

"Looks like they are trying to hook Sesshomaru and Sara up. Ha ha…" Inuyasha evilly snickered.

"Inuyasha! Why are always so mean to everyone!" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Hey, who is everyone?" Inuyasha countered.

"Well… Sesshomaru, Sara, well, I guess Rin too…" She glanced at Rin, who was smiling, but knew something was wrong. 'What if she is in love with Sesshomaru? Well…Duh! She has been traveling with him for so long. I wouldn't blame here though. Sesshomaru is much prettier than other guys.'

After breakfast, Sesshomaru and Sara went to walk, and Kagome and Rin went to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mental and Physical **

"So, Rin, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Kagome.

"Um… You know the Lord Kitsune's daughter, Sara?"

"Yeah"

"Well, obviously, both their parents want her to have Sesshomaru." Rin took a breath. "Well, last night I overheard Hakune, Sesshomaru's oldest advisor and Lord Kitsune talking about how good Sara would be for Sesshomaru. And they also talked about how Sesshomaru kept me along his side for all these years, and that Sesshomaru would never take a human mate, and all that stuff."

"So you ARE in love with Sesshomaru! I knew it! Every time he talks to you, your face always starts to redden. But then… Sesshomaru let Inuyasha and I stay here, because of you. He cares for you very much Rin." Kagome responded.

"I know that, but I am no match against Sara to become his mate! She is much prettier than me, and she is a demon! Sesshomaru would never choose a human over a demon. It would be a miracle if he did."

"Rin! You have to think positively; if you don't think you can beat Sara, then find a way TO beat her. Her parents tell Sesshomaru to take a walk with Sara, and he has to obey because they are older than him. Sara uses that to her advantage, because he HAS to walk with her. Sesshomaru could never love Sara because she relies on her parents to get them together. She doesn't do it herself. Or not yet she doesn't…" Kagome said.

"She will start to do it herself soon. She is one of those women who know how to use her beauty and charm get men. I am not those kind of women!" Rin responded.

"Did you listen to anything I said Rin? You WILL get Sesshomaru, and you WILL become is mate and become the Lady of the Western Lands. You love him right?"

"With all my heart! I want to be with him forever!" Rin exclaimed.

"You love him with all your heart; if you keep that thought strong in your heart and mind, you WILL win Rin. As people say it, fortune favors the bold, keep trying Rin, and you will see." Concluded Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome… For listening to me… Thank you." Rin said and gave her a big hug.

Sesshomaru and Sara were walking in the garden. 'This is taking forever…' thought a bored Sesshomaru.

"My lord, are you interested in swords?" Asked Sara, suddenly.

"Yes…"

"I have a collection of swords, would you like to see them? To be honest, walking in the garden is pointless, my parents are getting old, and they favor the classic walks on the beaches and stuff." Said Sara blushing slightly.

"Show me you swords, I was bored from the beginning." Sesshomaru stated.

Both of them went into Sara's room, and in it was a large dark green chest. She opened it up and there were about ten different kinds of swords. By the looks of it, they were polished and dusted every day.

"Do you like them my lord?" Asked Sara.

"Where did you get these?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Every since my father found out I liked to collect swords, he brought me swords from all of his adventures, either from his defeated foes, or bought it from the market." Answered Sara.

"May I try one?" Sesshomaru asked picking up a gold-handled sword.

"Yes, we can spar if you would like; but I want you to use the Tokijin. I have heard of its great power, and I want to see how I match against it." Said Sara. Sesshomaru gave Sara a 'You can spar?' look.

"Fine, but I warn you, you are sparring against the Lord of the Western Lands. Don't blame me if you get hurt." Sesshomaru warned walking to the battlefield.

"Of course, that's why I insisted my lord. Let's go." Sara responded following him. They both went to the battlefield where Rin was showing Kagome some attacks.

"This is your chance Rin." Whispered Kagome as she saw Sesshomaru and Sara walking in.

"Um; what do I do?" asked Rin also seeing both of them.

"Do something! Look, everybody is coming here now. I bet you anything that those two are going to fight. If Sesshomaru sees that she is powerful, it's going to be a problem. Rin, you must show her that you can beat her and you are much stronger. Prove to her parents that a HUMAN can defeat a demon. After they finish, challenge Sara." Kagome said.

"What if I can't beat her? Then everyone will laugh at me…" Rin said sadly.

"Rin! You love Sesshomaru, you want Sesshomaru to choose you right!" Kagome said.

"Yes…" Replied Rin.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fight I and II**

Everybody was watching. Sara's family, all the servants, Kagome and Inuyasha, and Rin. As the battle started, both sides looked equal, but then, in a moment, Sesshomaru got the upper hand and pinned Sara down. Then Sara freed herself and attacked Sesshomaru with a special power from her sword. It sent a green beam of light towards Sesshomaru. He countered using the Tokijin's dragon strike. Both sides were powerful, but in the end Sesshomaru blew Sara off the ground and into the air for a few moments. Sara stopped her fall, but Sesshomaru had already begun charging at her. In a few moments, Sara's sword was knocked out of her hand. Sesshomaru pinned her to the ground, and this time, permanently.

"I win." Sesshomaru said as he got off of Sara.

"That was a good fight my lord. You were the toughest opponent I had in a while." Sara said as she bowed.

"Go, Rin, now's your chance." Ushered Kagome. Rin gulped and slowly walked onto the battlefield, to everyone's surprise. She also gave the most innocent smile she could, hopeful no one find out her true intentions for challenging Sara.

"Um, may I fight with you, Lady Sara?" Rin asked with the most mannered tone she ever used.

"Uh, well, if you really want to. I'm warning you, I have trained for every long and I am not going down easily." Said Sara.

"I will fight you Lady Sara." Rin replied.

"Please, just call me Sara." She said.

"No, no, no, you are of royalty, you must be called properly." Rin tried to reply as 'friendly' as she could.

"You two! If you're going to spar, then do it already!" Screamed an angry Jaken.

They both took to the battlefield. Sesshomaru was surprised to see Rin's sudden boldness. He turned to Kagome, but she pretended not see him. She knew what he was thinking.

Rin's weapon was a black handled-sword, and Sara's was the same sword that she fought Sesshomaru with. They both charged at each other, and when their blades clashed, Sara whispered while giving Rin a death glare, "Sesshomaru is mine!" But Rin was also was giving Sara a death glare of her own.

"No! He wants me!" Rin countered. Sara aimed her green attack at Rin.

"Emerald Strike!" Sara called out. It was charging full speed at Rin. 'Well, I have mine own twists too' Rin thought.

"Silver Spear!" Rin shouted as dozens of little sharp boomerangs came out of her sword and countered Sara's attack. Both attacks blew each other up.

"Arrrrrr… Fine! Let's see how you last against this!" Sara screamed. "Jade Sparrow!" As the name describes; little fly looking things came out of her sword and charged at different directions to Rin.

"Un-Oh…" Rin whispered.

"Rin! Do something! Do you want her to win?" It was Kagome who cried out.

"No, Sara will not win!" Rin said. As the green insects came, Rin shielded herself not a moment too late with the sword's barrier. Without warning, Sara charged up to her, and broke through her barrier and cut her right shoulder.

"Uhhh…." Rin whispered. 'Prove to her parents that a HUMAN can defeat a demon' Rin remembered what Kagome said earlier. 'If I can't win, no one can win'. "Silver Spear!" Rin shouted which caught Sara off guard. It sent Sara into the air; ignoring the pain in her shoulder, Rin jumped and slashed at Sara from the back. Rin left a foot long cut on Sara back. Both fell back down, and landed on the floor.

"You will pay Rin…" Whispered Sara. After that, both went unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mate?**

_She was outside a room… She heard moans and groans… And was that Sesshomaru's voice? Sara's voice was in there too. Hahaha…. I win… That was Sara's voice! Then she was in her bed, she walked out… Sara was standing there… Her hand on her stomach… No! She thought… It can't be true! Then she saw too little marks on Sara's neck… NO!_

Rin jolted up from her bed; it was still dark outside. 'These dreams, will it really happen?' While she was thinking, Rin didn't notice that all this time, Sesshomaru was staring at her.

"Rin" Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"Ahh! Sesshomaru-Sama! I'm sorry; I didn't notice you were here." Rin exclaimed starting to move away again.

"Rin, you keep on having these dreams, what are they about?" Sesshomaru questioned never removing his eyes from her.

"D-Didn't I tell you that already Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin replied.

"Rin. Do not lie to me. I know you had lied last time, but I didn't have time to talk to you. But now I have all the time I want. Talk Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin really didn't want to talk to Sesshomaru about this topic, so she tried to get away from him. But he was quicker, and grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest. Rin started to get red… 'Uh-Oh… Now Sesshomaru-Sama will find out I like him and everything!'

"Rin. Talk." Sesshomaru ordered. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"My lord, Lord Kitsune wants to speak with you." It was Jaken's voice. Sesshomaru let out a growl, and released Rin.

"You will tell me Rin." And with that, he left the room. 'That was so close! But I wonder what Lord Kitsune wants with Sesshomaru-Sama?' Rin put on a robe and quietly followed Sesshomaru through the dark hallway. She saw him go into Lord Kitsune's room.

"Please sit down Sesshomaru." That was Lord Kitsune's voice.

"Why do you call me at this hour? How do you know I am awake?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Jaken was bringing me some tea, and I asked him if you were awake. He said yes, and I told him to get you. Anyway, back on topic, what do you think of my daughter?" Lord Kitsune questioned. 'I knew it would come to this!' Rin mentally screamed.

"She is powerful and smart, and kind." Rin could tell Sesshomaru was getting annoyed with the current topic.

"Would you want her to be your future mate?" Questioned Kitsune. Rin held her breath. If Sesshomaru said yes, she would be a goner.

"Do I have to answer you know?" Responded Sesshomaru. 'Well, that's better than a yes. I still have a chance!' Thought Rin.

"No, I was just putting that question into your head. Sara is very fond of you, and if you were to choose her to be your mate, she would be honored." Lord Kitsune said.

"I will think about it. May I leave now?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Replied Lord Kitsune. 'Uh- oh! I need to get back to my room before Sesshomaru-Sama finds out I have been out!' Rin thought. So she quickly sprinted back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heartbroken**

"So Rin, did that dream come back?" Asked Kagome during breakfast.

"Yup it did. Last night was weird, Sesshomaru-Sama was staring at me when I awoke, and he ordered me to tell him my dream. I really didn't want to, and started to run. But he caught my wrist, and pulled me to his chest. He has never had done that before!" Rin told Kagome.

"Well, maybe he is finally realizing his love for you." Said Kagome with a smile.

"No way…" Rin whispered to herself.

Throughout the whole day, Rin caught Sara trying to talk to Sesshomaru. He, on the other hand was just out of it. Every time she saw him, he seemed distant. Finally, she caught him alone before dinner.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, are you okay today? You seem different." Rin asked.

"I'm fine Rin." Sesshomaru replied and walked away.

After dinner, Rin saw something she never had hoped to see. She was walking through the garden when she saw Sesshomaru and Sara in front of her favorite spot, the Cherry Blossom Tree. Sesshomaru was leaning down, and soon their faces were a mere inch away. 'No! This can't be happening! Sesshomaru-Sama… Please don't do it…' Rin begged him mentally. She watched from the shadows as Sesshomaru brought his mouth to Sara's. 'No…..' Rin ran away, tears streaming down her eyes. 'No! No! No!' It was all over…


	9. Chapter 9

**W-O-W**

"Rin! What happened! You look so pale. Are you alright?" Asked a very concerned Kagome knocking on her door.

"I saw something very bad yesterday…" Replied Rin gloomily.

"Oh no… Please don't tell me it was that…"Answered Kagome coming into her room.

"She has won! Sesshomaru-Sama will never love me! I knew it from the beginning!" Rin cried onto Kagome's chest. "It's all over…"

"Rin! How do you know it was real? What if Sara's father forced him to kiss her or something?" Asked Kagome.

"No! It was real! I saw the whole thing!" Cried Rin.

"Well, why don't you ask him, what place in his life are you. He'll give you straight answer for sure." Suggested Kagome trying to cheer her up.

"No…" Stated Rin.

After Dinner

Rin had been trying to avoid Sesshomaru all day and was successful. On the other hand, Sesshomaru kept trying to avoid Sara, which was unsuccessful. Finally the day was over, and Rin could go to sleep and forget about everything.

"Rin" Sesshomaru called from behind.

"Y-Yes…" Replied Rin turning around.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru said. Sara also saw this motion and decided to see what they were up to. They went into the garden and sat down under the Cherry blossom tree.

"Tell me your dream Rin." Sesshomaru said staring at her.

"Can I ask you something first?" Asked Rin, desperately trying to keep her tears from coming out.

"Fine" Replied Sesshomaru.

"What… Do you like Sara?" She was almost going to ask Kagome's question, but decided to ask this one first.

"Why?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know… Do you like her?" Asked Rin again.

"No… I do not like her. She is too full of herself, trying to 'flirt' with me. She can only get this close to me because of her parents. She couldn't do a thing by herself." Sesshomaru replied.

"Then what about th-" She was cut off again.

"The kiss? I knew you were watching Rin. Her father 'kindly asked me' to give her one kiss before they had to go. So I decided to kiss her that night. I wanted to know what you would do." Rin gasped at this.

"But why?" Asked a very confused Rin.

"You have been my ward for thirteen years now. Every time you look at me, your face starts to redden. From the moment you met Sara, I knew something was different about you. My theory was confirmed when you challenged Sara to fight, and when you lied to me about your dream." He took a breath. "I wanted to know what was really going on in your head. Now that I am talking to you; Rin tell me your true intentions." Rin was shocked, but tried her best to control herself.

"Sesshomaru-Sama… I was so angry that you kissed Sara, but from the beginning, I had a feeling that you would choose Sara over me. Because she is a demon, and I am a mere human… Sesshomaru-Sama, the dreams I have been having recently scared me because it showed that Sara was carrying your heir. She kept on telling me that she won, and it scared me. But now that you said that you don't like her, I feel kind of stupid thinking the way I did." Rin took a breath, and started to tell him what she had wanted to tell him all these years now. "Sesshomaru-Sama… I have traveled with you for thirteen years, and when I first knew what love was, I knew that I will always…forever love you and only you until the day we part. When I was a child, it was a child's love, but now that I am twenty, I love you as a woman loves man. You may not have the same feelings for me, but I will always have those feelings for you." Rin was shocked that she said what she said.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru, for the first time, was speechless. But he was grateful for the first thing that came to mind. Sesshomaru gently put his hand on Rin's neck and gently kissed her. Rin was also surprised by what he did, but this was the thing she had waited for; for so long. 'No! Sesshomaru-Sama loves me!' Now it was time for Sara to mentally scream. She ran into the castle crying her eyes out. 'You will pay dearly for this Rin!'

The two broke away. Rin knew that Sesshomaru would never say he loved her, but his eyes and his actions were more than enough.

"Get some sleep Rin. I sense tomorrow is going to be out of the ordinary. Goodnight." Concluded Sesshomaru as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Payback Time**

The next morning at breakfast, Sara was acting very 'friendly' towards Rin. Coming to talk to her about pointless things. Rin wondered why she was behaving so unnatural.

"What is she up to?" Whispered Kagome to Rin.

"Hehehe…" Rin whispered back.

"Rin? What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"I'll tell you later." Replied Rin. So after breakfast, she told Kagome everything that happened. Kagome listened to everything with an open mouth.

"Wow! Are you serious?" Exclaimed a very surprised Kagome.

"Yup!" Replied Rin.

"See, I told you that kiss between Sara and Sesshomaru wasn't real. Ha!" Kagome stated triumphantly.

"Rin! Everyone wants you in the battlefield. Sara wants a rematch!" Jaken's squeaky voice called.

"Yes! I will be there! Time to finally show Sara and her parents that humans can be better demons!" Rin exclaimed and walked to the battlefield. Every one was there once again. But this time, Sara was dressed in a fighting suit. "That look… What is it? No way! Jealousy!"

Rin smirked, 'Ha, you lose. Now let's show that to everyone.' This time Sara had a different sword, which had silver and blue stones on the handles. Rin chose a fancily decorated red spear. Her favorite weapon, and the one she thought could one day match the power of Sesshomaru's Tokijin. Rin herself was changed into a fighting suit, but unlike Sara's, the bottom was pants, but Sara's was a dress.

"Let's finish this LADY Sara." Rin emphasized on the word 'lady'. But Rin just got a glare from Sara as she charged at her. Spear and sword clashed.

"You… Last night… You will pay… How could Sesshomaru fall for a mere human? A human that will die, while he will live on for an eternity. He will regret that… When you die… He will be begging for me to be his mate." Sara whispered jealously.

"Well… That time won't come for a while…" Rin whispered back.

"Maybe sooner than you think…" Sara whispered with a grin on her face. 'No… She can't be thinking to kill me now! Well, that won't happen!' Rin thought.

They both backed away from each other. Sara called a new attack,

"Sapphire Bullet Wave!" It sent out a giant blue ball that was racing, very fast, towards Rin.

"Fire Spear!" Rin called as a spear made out of fire charged at the giant blue ball. Rin's fire spear pierced through, and headed towards Sara, but she dodged it just in time. Then Sara charged at Rin from out of the smoke, but instead of going towards Rin, she jumped into the air and sent out another giant blue ball.

"Rin! I will win!" Sara called out of jealously.

"Not a chance." Rin said and dodged the blue ball just in time. Rin heard worried voices from outside the smoke. Sara's ball left a giant hole in the ground, and lots of dust particles were floating in the air. Rin, sent out an attack of her own, and from out of the smoke, the sight was amazing. A giant fire bird flew out of the smoke, which earned an 'Oohhh' and an 'Ahhh' from the crowd. The bird was flying towards Sara, but she couldn't dodge it. She got a full on blast from the fire bird. More smoke. Sara was falling towards the ground, but she suddenly broke her fall and landed on her feet. 'Just like Sesshomaru-Sama' Rin thought.

"Sword of Silver, illusion mirror, conceal!" And with that, Sara was gone. 'Where'd she go?' Rin wondered. All of a sudden, silver mist started to surround the battlefield. 'This is bad…' Rin thought. She looked around, but still couldn't see Sara. 'Oh! I forgot about that'

Rin twirled her spear in front of her and, just like a fan, blew the silver dust away. Sara suddenly emerged from behind her. She stabbed Rin through the right shoulder. 'Uhh, that wound just healed' Rin thought as she fell onto the ground. As all the silver mist cleared, the audience saw an unpleasant scene in front of them.

"Rin!" Kagome cried.

"Hehehe… Sara wins." Lord Kitsune snickered. Even though Sesshomaru didn't show it, his eyes looked very worried. The audience held their breath, was Rin defeated?


	11. Chapter 11

**Love**

'_No… I do not like her. She is too full of herself, trying to 'flirt' with me. She can only get this close to me because of her parents. She couldn't do a thing by herself'… He is right… She needs to be taught a lesson… She is just a little bratty daddy's girl… She can't win… She doesn't love Sesshomaru-Sama like I do… She probably just likes him his looks… Well I wouldn't blame her…Still… She needs to be taught a lesson… Every little thing can not be given to her on a platter…_

"You will not win…" Rin whispered trying to get up, but the pain in her shoulder was like a pain she never felt before. It was very, very painful, but she tried her best to stand up. Everyone in the crowd was surprised to see her get up after that painful stab.

"Yeah Rin! Show Sara what true power is all about." Kagome shouted from the stands.

"No… How can you get up? It doesn't matter… I'll just have to give you a little more pain…" Sara whispered. Rin finally stood up, wobbling on her knees.

"I will win…" Rin whispered. But then something happened very unexpected, Sara's sword started to emit music, flute music. To everyone in the crowd, it was very calming, and sweet, but to Rin, it was horrible screeching. Rin covered up her ears 'No! That's not fair, it's so painful!' Rin tried her best to concentrate, and to think of something. Blood was dripping from her pierced shoulder, her head was dizzy, the world was spinning, and she started to blank out…

"No!" Rin screamed. 'I won't let you have him!' Suddenly Rin started to glow, she was lifted into the air, and then a voice was heard: "I have never seen somebody love like this, to suffer all of this, just for one person." Sesshomaru and Lord Kitsune immediately recognized this voice. "You have so much courage Rin, so much strength, so much love… All my time being the protective spirit of this castle, I have never seen so much love… You are truly an amazing person Rin, showing the people of this castle the happiness of life. I give you a gift Rin, I give you the Akari Katana, a very magical sword." The most beautiful sword Rin had ever seen materialized from the light. "It is a sword that I kept and would give to the person who walks within these castle walls with the biggest heart. The Akari will listen to your every command, and even has a mind of its own. Since I have declared you the master of this sword it will always come to you when you call, and has other abilities as well; but you will have to discover those abilities yourself. I hope you take good care of this sword Rin. And please continue to shower my son with your love." With those words, the light disappeared and Rin was gently carried to the ground. 'I don't feel any pain anymore.' Rin looked at her shoulder and the wound was gone! 'Thank you'

"Rin!" Sara called out while charging at her with her sword. 'I'm ready for you Sara' and unsheathed the Akari. Both swords collided, and surprising Rin, the Akari overpowered Sara's sword. They both split, and Sara was preparing her most powerful attack.

"Please, my new sword, show me you great power" Rin whispered to her sword. Then it started glowing, 'Shout: Aurora Beam' A voice called to her.

"Azure Explosion!" Sara shouted releasing a giant blue beam.

"Aurora Beam!" Rin shouted releasing a giant multi-colored beam.

Both beams collided and the battlefield was lit up.

"Amazing." Kagome said, breathless.

"So my father gave her that sword. Even Sesshomaru seemed very surprised." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, but everything your father said was true. Rin did change Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

Both beams looked equal, but slowly Rin's beam started overpower Sara's.

"No… You can't win!" Sara screamed.

"You fight me because you are jealous, and jealousy fuels your power. I concentrate on one thing and one thing only. To beat you. To defeat you and show you that a human can defeat a demon." Rin stated. Sesshomaru was shocked by this statement. 'After watching all these demons overpower humans, the assumption that a demon will defeat a human is very likely. Rin probably wants to prove that assumption wrong.' Rin's beam was getting closer to Sara's, and finally it hit.

"Nooo!" Sara cried.

"I win." Rin concluded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue **

It was already night; Sara was getting healed, and the rest just finished dinner. Sesshomaru hadn't said anything to Rin since the battle. Rin was starting to worry, 'What if he really like cared about her or something?'

"Rin, are you okay?" Asked Kagome.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice called. A startled Rin turned around to see her perfect Sesshomaru-Sama.

"Well then, I'll just leave you two alone." Said a grinning Kagome, and she walked away.

"Come." Sesshomaru stated. Rin followed him upstairs, and to a tower she never knew existed.

"Where are we Sesshomaru-Sama?" Asked Rin.

"This is an illusionary tower. Only those who I want to see it can see it. It is a private tower, I hardly come in here, and when I do, it is always on an occasion."

"What occasion is this my lord?" Rin questioned. Sesshomaru turned around to face her. His eyes locked with hers, and Rin couldn't help but blush a little. He started walking towards her, 'Uh oh, what's he going to do?'

"Rin…" His mouth was so close; she could feel his breath on her ear. Then, he reached down and sunk his fangs into her skin. Rin winced at the pain, but then she realized something… 'He marked me! That means Sara is a goner!-' Rin didn't have time to think when Sesshomaru placed his mouth over hers. After a while, something hit Rin. She broke the kiss and asked,

"Sesshomaru-Sama, I am a human… You do not like humans, why mark me?" Rin asked.

"You have been waiting for this for so long right? You want this right?" Rin nodded. "You are right, I do not like humans, but I love THIS human." Rin was shocked. He just said he loved her! Rin then leaned in to kiss him again, happiness flowing through her.

The Next Day

"Sesshomaru, I hope we will meet again." Lord Kitsune said, trying to keep a straight face, even though he was steaming inside because Sesshomaru chose Rin.

"Yes." As Sesshomaru said with a little grin on his face.

"Goodbye." Kagome, Inuyasha, and I said. Sara gave Rin an evilly evil death glare. Rin only smiled back. 'I win'.

Later in the day, Rin was walking in the garden thinking about had said to her before she left: "You are still a human, you will soon die, and Sesshomaru will be alone again. He will come to me and we will both live FOREVER. Unlike you we will never die, unless in battle." Sara did emphasize the word 'forever'. Then a thought came to her, 'When Sesshomaru's father gave me that sword, he said it has a lot of abilities… What if…'

Rin quickly ran to her room, and unsheathed the Akari, "My sword, I am asking for your help, if you have special abilities, then please help me. I wish that I could be with Sesshomaru-Sama forever… Please make my wish come true…" Rin closed her eyes and waited, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and then without warning, her sword shot a light ball at her, which threw her to the other side of her room.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru, followed by Kagome and Inuyasha came running into her room. 'Wow, that must have been a very loud sound' Rin thought.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Maybe we should leave them, Inuyasha." Kagome suggested.

"Yuck…" Inuyasha said. Both of them left the room, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin alone.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-Sama, I was doing something with my sword…" Rin said.

"Wait… Your scent… You are… Immortal." Sesshomaru said, shocked.

"Not immortal, my lord, I asked my sword if I could stay by your side forever until you leave this world. And it granted my wish." Rin told him.

"Rin…" Again, Sesshomaru was speechless. He helped Rin off the ground. "Just call me Sesshomaru. You are my lady now; you are equal to me in status, so please, just call me Sesshomaru." Rin didn't have time to respond, when Sesshomaru gave her another kiss. But this kiss was different from the others; it was full of passion and love.

The End!

_**A/N: Well, hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, reviews please! Any tiny comment you have, just tell me! Bibi!**_


End file.
